Dwayne Camacho
Dwayne Camacho, '''also known as '''Guy Fieri '''and '''Francis Urquhart,''' '''is a Democratic politician from the state of Washington. He has been a member of the Democratic Party since POWER III and has served as Governor of Texas, Tennessee, and Pennsylvania. He has held various lawmaking offices within those states as well. He was a somewhat notable British Conservative MP in POWER VI. Additionally, he was the longtime CEO of Valero Energy and at one point orchestrated a complete corporate takeover of Exxon-Mobil in POWER VII. POWER III Camacho, at the time known as Guy Fieri, started off as a new player in California. Soon after joining, he became a member of the Democratic Party where he learned about the various dynamics of POWER. Party Leadership wanted Camacho to move away from a saturated California to another state that lacked Democrats. Hesitant at first, Camacho agreed to move to Pennsylvania to assist the Democrats in the coming Ninth Presidential Election. Arriving broke and powerless in Pennsylvania, Camacho began to carve out his political career. He was opposed by a strong Republican candidate in an open election for Governor. After tediously building his state influence up and getting campaign support from the Democratic Party, he was elected Governor. He used his victory as a way to get motivated to flip Pennsylvania blue. After many weeks of hard fought battles with Republicans, Camacho, with the help of other Pennsylvanian Democrats, assisted the Democratic Party in flipping the state in the Eleventh Presidential Election. After ensuring Pennsylvania was a safe Democratic state, he served out the rest of POWER III as Governor. POWER IV When POWER III was reset, Camacho ditched the name Guy Fieri in favor of his current politician name. During POWER IV, Camacho rejoined the Democrats and moved to Tennessee where he served as Governor for several terms and later as a Senator. This iteration saw continued Democratic pushes into all states. This national strategy was evident when President Franklin Delano Roosevelt was elected to an unprecedented amount of consecutive terms. Due to Democratic supremacy, Camacho never lost an election in POWER IV. All the unrelenting winning the Democrats did made Camacho bored of POWER. After POWER IV ended, Camacho considered going into retirement. POWER V When POWER IV was reset, Camacho decided to take a break from POWER and catch up on real world work. He was undecided on whether or not he was going to return, but (un)fortunately decided to return less than halfway through POWER VI. POWER VI When Camacho eventually returned, he wanted something different. Therefore, he started POWER VI as a British politician named Francis Urquhart. After moving to the United Kingdom he joined the Conservative Party which he became a trusted member of. Camacho became more attached to the Conservatives than the Democrats because he felt more involved and "kept in the loop" of party leadership. During Power VI, Camacho was elected to Parliament where he represented North West England. POWER VII The end of POWER VI also brought about the end of POWER International. Because of this, the British Conservatives formed the Conservative Party (US) and focused on taking over the PSO of a select few southeastern states in the US - Texas being the most notable. Instead of returning to the Democratic Party, Camacho stuck with the British Conservatives. Because the Conservative Party (US) whipped votes from the Republican Party, the Conservatives and Democrats formed a strategic alliance that established Texas as a no go zone for Democratic campaigning and a sure loss for any other party attempting to hold office. This alliance was seen in action during several presidential elections where Texas' influential 36 electoral votes would typically go to Charles, the Chairman of the Conservative Party (US), and away from the Republicans. This helped insure several Democratic administrations. Because Conservatives had free range to do what they wanted in Texas, Camacho held office as a U.S. Senator for a lengthy period of time. In fact, he was one of the longest serving Senators during POWER VII. He relinquished his Senate seat to prevent the GOP from taking the Texas Governorship from the Conservatives when the incumbent Conservative didn't enter the primary. A day after the Party Hax incident occurred, Camacho defected from the Conservatives to the Democrats due to the Conservatives being couped by alt that used the "set party fees" power to exploit a glitch that left party members with over negative $2,000,000,000 in campaign funds. Because of his defection, Camacho became the first Democratic Governor of Texas since POWER IV. After he defected, Camacho discovered a reverse to the glitch which gave him over positive $2,000,000,000 in campaign funds. Figuring a reset was coming, Camacho exploited this to gain glitched money. Technically speaking, Camacho was, at one point, the richest man in POWER. However, he was quickly unseated from this title due to other players also using the exploit. Camacho remained Governor of Texas till the end of POWER VII. While as a Democratic Governor, Camacho single-handedly turned Texas into a Democratic stronghold. When POWER VII failed and entered into a new limbo, Camacho turned to other online political sims such as Battle for the Hill and Respublica. Category:Politicians Category:Democratic Party Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Conservative and Unionist Party politicians